Diesel
Daisy "Dee" Hopfield, also known by her preferred name Diesel was a Jamaican neo, bounty hunter and self-proclaimed 'superheroine' who occasionally did work for the Jamaica Defence Force. She is the cousin of the American ex-Maverick James Greenwood. History Born in Kingston, Daisy's mother was the sister of Errol Greenwood, Fantom's father, with her father an all-but-unknown jailbird who helped smuggle cannabis to the United States. Daisy grew up pretty much on her own from a young age, with no sisters or brothers she found herself wondering the streets as a scrapper, eventually helping out small-time local gangs as a thief and mechanic to earn herself money, however when she was caught and beaten by police when she was 12 her neohuman powers manifested, killing the police as she was thrown into the air, through the ceiling and roof of the police station, which later burned down. She spent months on the run, but with herself relatively unknown, no one came after her and assumed she died in the station fire that night. Daisy instead went to live with her grandmother Beatrice on the other side of the island in Orange Bay, where she also attended Rhodes Hall high school, but was followed by an old gang-member who saw her powers manifest, the young man, Adam Rose, wanted to become a superhero, although he had no powers of his own, devised a lightweight metal armour and mask and gave himself a lion-esque theme, calling himself Zion. Diesel laughed him out of town until one day he showed up beaten and that Daisy's father was out of prison looking for her daughter, and already reforming his previous drug-smuggling ring. Beatrice's Alzheimer's disease became too much for Daisy to bare and she later died when Daisy was 16. By 17 Daisy had been living in her gran's house aided by her neighbours, but she decided she needed a job and applied as a part-time jeep mechanic for the Jamaica Defence Force where the government closely monitored her, knowing that she had some kind of power, but in fact didn't bother her too often unless they needed her. The Night that Never Happened: When she was 18 she encountered an Obeah Man by the name of Llanzo who wanted her and Zion's help obtaining some stolen items and chemicals that belonged to his father, Adrian, but when Daisy realised that these items consisted of peices of human corpses, Zion refused to help. Powers and Abilities Thermochemical Pulse Generation: Daisy is a neohuman with the ability to produce tiny "pops" of thermochemical energy in a field around any part of her body, usually the lower half. These pulses are tiny on their own, but together generate a highly powerful kinetic force, tremendous heat, flame and thick black smoke. These explosions appear as one large roaring pulsation of smokey fire that sounds very similar to a diesel engine. * Flight: The primary use of the energy she generates is as a form of propulsion around the lower half of her body that allows her to fly at speeds many times faster than sound like a rocket. At first this ability was nigh-uncontrollable but she later learned to alter her speeds and direction, although her power is still to this day too unstable for more precise manoeuvres such as hovering or flying at very slow speeds and has the aerial grace of a cannonball. * Enhanced Strikes: She later learned to encase her arms in this energy and by directing the energy down her arm and out of her elbow, producing rocket-powered punches. * Protection: She generated a powerful thermokinetic field throughout her skin when she flew, protecting herself from any form of injury. * Heat Immunity: Her body was immune to nearly any form of heat. Abilities * Skilled Street Fighter and Scrapper: '''Daisy knows various unarmed, basic but very effective forms of hand-to-hand fighting styles. * '''Thief: In her rebellious and troubled teenage years before her powers manifested she learned a great deal about being stealthy and quick, but seemingly no longer uses, or is incapable of using these skills. * Tracker: In her time working for the JDF she learned to hunt enemies. * Mechanic: She has some skills involving the maintenance of bikes and small cars. Limitations and Weaknesses Daisy's powers are extremely volatile and she isn't capable of being very manoeuvrable whilst in the air, so must be sure of her direction. She is unable to preform feats such as hovering and her powers constantly thrust her forward when active. These powers also generate loud and conspicuous flame and a thick black smoke trail that has the scent of petroleum, making stealth impossible, even if she wanted to. Her volatile chemical energy reacts to her hotheaded emotions and she may unintentionally create sparks or snaps of flame and smoke. Daisy can be obnoxiously loud and is said to have no 'indoor voice', can be narcissistic and selfish at times. Category:Neohumans Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters